


What have I fallen into?

by Sterek19



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nobody is Dead, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek19/pseuds/Sterek19
Summary: Falling into a new yet familiar world, a young woman strives to come to grips that this is her new reality.





	1. Who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed, I would love to have someone to read over this and help me. This is my first fanfiction ever. Please let me know what I need to improve on

She woke up feeling like she was underwater, every movement felt weighted. Struggling to open her eyes, she heard the whispers around her and something beeping.

 

“Is she going to wake up soon” said a quiet young male voice.

 

“I don’t know” sighed the gruff older man.

 

Eyelashes fluttering, the young woman opened her eyes. Taking in the room, she noticed the two men ( well one man and one teenager, she corrected), standing at the foot of the bed. The teenager was pale with moles that dotted his skin, little brown hair that looked like it was in the process of being grown out. He was wearing baggy jeans that looked a size or two too big, a graphic tee with the Batman symbol and a red plaid shirt over. He kept fidgeting and seemed to want to start pacing at any moment. The older gentleman looked tired and stressed. He was wearing what looked like a police uniform. His salt and pepper hair was starting to recede and his gray-blue eyes looked kind.

 

“Wh-...wha-...” she tried to speak but her throat was as dry as the Sahara desert. 

 

The young man turned and started as his amber eyes widened, “you’re awake!” He jumped right in with questions flying through the air “what’s your name? Do you remember where you are? Do you remember your attacker? How do you feel?”

 

The older gentleman placed his hand on his shoulder and the word jumble ceased. Smiling at her, he asked “How are you feeling?”

 

“Thirsty” she croaked, barely able to get the words out.

 

“I'll go grab some water” the boy exclaimed as he ran out of the room.

 

The man sat and as he got comfortable, she read the name tag ‘Sheriff Stilinski’. He looked at her in concern and said “I am going to ask you a few questions to figure out what happened and who we need to contact to help you, okay?”

 

She nodded and shifted, trying not wince as the needle in her arm pulled the wrong way.

 

“First, what is your name?” As she opened her mouth to answer, the young man came barrelling into the room with a little blue cup, “I brought the water” he announced proudly.

 

Sheriff Stilinski rolled his eyes and said “Thank you Stiles.”

 

Smiling as she sipped, the young woman turned to answer the Sheriff’s previous question.

 

“My name is Hannah.”

 


	2. How do you know?

I shifted to a slightly more comfortable position to see both Stiles and the Sheriff, “What else would you like to know?”

 

Stiles immediately jumped in mouth running a mile a minute, “How old are you? How did you get in the Preserve? Do you know where you are? Do you remember anything before you woke up? Where are you from? Do you recognize anything?”

 

In that moment, the Sheriff’s cell phone went off. He looked and sighed as he stood, “That was an emergency call, I need to go but I will have someone come to take your statement soon.” He gestured to Stiles to stay with me and left.

 

I turned and started to explain “First Stiles, I know who you are and what has been going on in this town. I am assuming I am in Beacon Hills, California where there are werewolves, witches, banshees, hunters and the rest of the assorted gang.” Stiles simply gaped. I continued “I only remember a man coming up to me and telling me that I would make the perfect offering, the next thing I know I am in a wooded area with him standing above with a knife. I was covered in blood and I knew in that moment I was going to die. Then, something strange happened, Derek and Peter Hale appeared killing the witch and I am pretty sure Derek bit me. So, I am thinking, correct me if I am wrong, I am now a werewolf in the Hale pack.”

 

Stiles looked and then in a flailing of arms pulled out his cell phone, dialed a number and starting rambling the moment I heard  _ “Yes?”  _ “Derek, okay so the girl you bit remembers you biting her and she knows who you are and what you are, also she knows who I am and apparently about what has been going on in this town, you need to come down here right now and we need to figure out what to do.” _ “I am on my way.” _ “Well, he just hung up on me, rude!”

 

Turning, Stiles slumps into his chair looking so much like a sullen teenager that I had to ask, “Stiles how old are you?”

 

“17, how old are you?”

 

“I am 24. How long until Derek gets here?”

 

“Depends on whether he is bringing anyone with him?”

 

“Perfect, Stiles I need to clarify about what happened here in the past year. First, Peter bit Scott and then the whole revenge on Kate and company. Next the Alpha pack and the Darach. Then there was the Kanima, Mexico, the Dread Doctors, Gerard, the Wild Hunt, and the Nogitsune. Did I leave anything out”

 

Stiles slowly leaned forward and said, “How do you know all of that? That is literally everything that has happened to us in the past 2 years.”

 

I sadly asked, “So did any of the pack die, besides Peter who came back so he doesn’t count.”

 

Stiles started, “No, we are all still here.” With a confused look, he asked again, “How do you know all of that?”

 

In that moment, Derek stalked into my room, followed by Peter, Erica, Isaac, Boyd, and Jackson.


	3. Explanations and Acceptance

Holding in a laugh, I watched as the six members of the Hale pack arranged themselves. Peter looked amused, as Derek huffed and demanded “How do you know about us.”

 

“Well...that is kind of a long story.” I tried to think of the best way to start. “First, I have a question, are Peter, Isaac and Jackson’s mates going to be joining us? I feel that the whole pack should be present if I am going to explain myself.”

 

Peter, Isaac and Jackson looked at be warily and Peter stated “they will not be joining us.”

 

I shrugged, “Then I should probably get started… To begin with I first want to apologize for everything that you have gone through. I can’t imagine how hard it has been for all of you.” Erica, Boyd and Isaac looked at me with confusion written across their faces. “Anyway, I don’t really know where to start so I will just jump in shall I? I come from an alternate dimension where this world, filled with werewolves, banshees and magic is a TV show. The TV show starts the night that Scott (I mutter oh holier than thou) was bit. It continues to follow the events through his perspective which is a little skewed so fans decided to rewrite the show many times to show it from every angle. I am glad that no one has died, besides Peter but that is not the point. In the show, Allison Argent, Erica, Boyd and many others die throughout the series. Derek loses his alpha spark, Isaac is somewhere in Europe, Jackson lives in London with one of the alpha twins and the whole timeline is screwed up. I am a little surprised that the moment the show ended is where I ended up landing in this dimension.”

 

Stiles looked like he wanted to interrupt at that moment, so I paused waiting to see what he would say.

 

“Let me get this straight, you are not actually from this world.” His voice cracked as the volume increased, “we are characters of a TV show and everything that they wrote is incorrect?!”

 

“That pretty much sums it up. The only thing I remember before waking up in this hospital bed is a tall man coming up to me as I left work, getting my attention to state ‘you will be the perfect offering’ I was then knocked out by something, I woke up with that man standing over me with a knife. Derek and Peter came into the clearing at the moment just as the knife fell to end my life. Peter knocked the man’s arm just of center that the blade didn’t pierce my heart and he ripped his throat out. Derek then bit me after apologizing. I still don’t understand why he apologized, it is not his fault a witch decided to bring me here to kill me.”

I peered through my eyelashes at Derek who was looking at stoic as ever. I had no idea what he was thinking about this situation and I was a little nervous.

 

Isaac after taking a moment to look at everyone else, sweetly asked “How did you know that this wasn’t the whole pack?”

 

Stiles jumped in immediately with a flurry of questions “How did you know that Isaac, Jackson and Peter were mated? Do you know who their mates are? How do you know that there are not other members that didn’t come? Why did Jackson look like he wanted to laugh after you mentioned Scott in your explanation?”

 

I was sure he would continue to ask questions until he ran out of breathe so I simply laid a hand on his to stop the onslaught of words, “I think that when a werewolf is mated they have a different smell because it seems like there are two people intertwined because I don’t think Jackon’s scent is fruit and graveyard combined… I believe that I can guess who their mates are, Peter I am assuming is Chris Argent, Jackson is Lydia, and Isaac I wasn’t sure but I am going with Cora Hale. Was I close?”

 

I hear a growling that automatically made me bare my throat and flash my eyes, I didn’t know where it came from but I shrunk to try to make myself look less intimidating. Derek flashed his eyes at Peter and said “Enough, she is not threatening you or your mate and she hasn’t done anything wrong.”

 

Peter continued to stare at me with a degree of distrust that startled me into action. “Peter, I meant no offense. In all of the fanfiction, my favorite pairing for you was with Chris because he grounded you and you brought joy back to his life. I apologize if I overstepped and caused you distress.”

 

Continue to show submission to all in the room, I struggled to not burst into tears, this wasn’t how this was supposed to go. All I wanted was to put everyone at ease by explaining but I seemed to have made everything worse.

 

Studying my act of submission and smelling the scent of salty tears Peter deflated. Turning to Derek, he murmured “She already is giving in to her instincts to be the pack Omega and the Alpha mate. Derek, you need to calm her down before she is lost in her despair of possibly causing strife to a member of the pack.”

 

Stiles, noting my tears, turned to Derek with wide eyes “Was it the questions I asked?”

 

Smiling through my tears, I turned to Stiles and reassured him “No, I am just very emotional right now and I think the day is catching up with me” All the werewolves heard the blip of my heart knowing that was not the reason I was crying.

 

Derek turned to the pack and quietly asked everyone to leave. As they shuffled out of the room, each member of the pack came up to me and scent marked me as a member of the pack. I slowly started to calm down as I was accepted as one of them. Soon it was only Derek, Stiles and I in the room.


End file.
